Haruno Delight
by NarutoBaka
Summary: Rated for language Sakura and her family owns a restaurant Sasori as Sasori H. Pein as Pein H. Hidan as Hidan H. Konan as Konan H. Deidara as Deidara H. Sasusaku Naruhina Shikaino Nejiten
1. Chapter 1

**Title| Haruno Delight**

**Note| Sasori Deidara &amp; Hidan are Sakura's Brothers, Pein and Konan are her parents, also, Sakura is CHIBI-FIED! Aka, she's 6. Deidara Sasori and Hidan are like 13, then Pein is 25 and Konan is 23**

**Pairings| Sasusaku Naruhina Shikaino Nejiten**

**Disclaimer| I do not own Naruto nor it's characters, All I own is the plot.**

**Plot Claimer| I own this plot, if you steal it I will hurt you.**

**Plot; Sakura and her family have a restaurant, Sakura was way to young to work, so, she just helped out her brothers when they needed it, Like if they needed her to carry extra food or whatever. **

**Chapter one| Our worse day ever. **

**Date| April 4****th****, 10:00 A.M. **

**Sakura's P.o.v.**

I smiled at the people walking by our restaurant, I always had a smile on my face no matter what, currently My daddy is sweeping, and my mommy is cleaning the counters, while my big brothers are arguing.

A group of laughing girls walked to the door, the bell rang and My big brothers and my mommy and daddy glanced over, Daddy motioned to one of my big brothers to assist them,

Saso-nii was leaning up again the wall, and Hida-nii was leaning up against the opposite counter while Dei-nii was sitting on the counter beside Hida-nii. I could see them bite their lip. They looked at each other, "ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!" Dei-nii said "No! Not it!" Hida-nii shook his head "I'm not in this." Saso-nii said shaking his head

"Stupid gay bitch, fine! I'll freaking do it!" Dei-nii said hopping off the counter, and elbowing Hida-nii in his stomach making Hida-nii groan in pain, I giggled and ran up to Daddy who swiftly picked me up.

**Deidara's P.o.v.**

I glared at my brothers, before walking over to the giggling and blushing girls, I sighed deeply and hung my head low "Hello, welcome to Haruno's Delight, I'll be helping you today.." I mumbled "Huh sweetie? I couldn't heart I mean hear you." One of the girls said,

I swallowed my pre-barf and led them to a table, I took out my note pad and pen, "What will your drinks be? We got, Coffee, juice, milk, coke, pepsi, some others I forgot, I think I gotta look up on that.." I rambled off stuff making the girls giggle, I look at them

"I'll have Coffee Sweetie." The same girl said, I shook my head and wrote down 1 Coffee, "Coke," "I'll have Coke as well." ".." And.. the last girl stayed quiet? I looked at the last girl who was blushing,

"Not to be rude or anything, but I kinda don't have all day," I say, "U-um s-sorry! I-I'll… I-I'll h-have c-coffee t-too!" She stuttered out, I rolled my eyes and wrote down another coffee. "Motherfucking bitches, so getting them for this.." I muttered "What was that?" One said

"Huh? Oh nothing," I shake my head " I'll be back to take your orders in a few minutes, your drinks will be here soon." I say, turning on my heel and walking away,

I went into the kitchen and looked at my smirking brothers "Okay! That was the most disgusting thing I have ever done before! Four fucking girls were flirting with me! What the heck?!" I shake my head while filling two cups with coke, and the other two with coffee,

"Now, I have to go back out there and get grossed out again, but this time I need Sakura to help." I set the cups down and walk out, Once I find Sakura, I ask her to help, which she said yes,

"Yo Sakura." Hidan said "Hello Sakura." Sasori waved "Hi Hida-nii! Saso-nii!" She smiled, I give her one of the cups while I put the other three cups on the tray, "Sakura, be slow." I say ruffling her hair, She nods.

I open the kitchen door and wait for Sakura to come out, I smirk when she walking slow, "Not that slow, I mean like, medium slow. Not slow mo." I laugh, "Oh… Okay!" She giggles and picks up her pace,

When she's out the door I walk out and the door shuts behind us, Making Sakura jump a bit and almost spill the drink, but luckily, she didn't spill it. I let out a sigh in relief,

When we get to the table I give three of the girls' their drinks and Sakura slowly walks towards the fourth girl, my eyebrow twitched "Sakura, I said not slow motion, I said medium slow." "Right right!" Sakura said, when she finally gave the shy girl her drink, the shy girl smiled "Thank you sweet heart." She said

"Come along Sakura." I say holding out my hand, which she ran towards me and grabbed my hand pulling me along, I realized I forgot the tray, So, I pull my arm up lifting Sakura four inches in the air,

"Sorry, forgot the tray." I said and picked up the tray, I sigh "God this is going to be a long day." I mumble walking away

**Author/Normal P.o.v.**

After the encounter of Deidara's little admirers he went into the kitchen and cussed out his family, including Sakura. Just kidding, He just pouted. The bell on the door rang once more and a Namikaze family came in,

And it was Sasori's turn, He walked out and bowed respectfully "Hello, welcome to Haruno's Delight, follow me." He said with a kind smile, the daughter of the family had hearts in her eyes, "Kawin swtop being swuch a weirdo! We're sfix for wamen's sake!" The little blond boy shook his head,

"Get better grammar, I'll stop being a weirdo." The redhead shot back "You two stop it." Their father- Minato Namikaze said. Sasori chuckled softly and smiled at the little girl, who melted at his smile

Sasori led them to a family table, he then took his notepad out and his pen from behind his ear and smiled "So, what will your drinks be? We have Coffee, Milk, Chocolate milk, apple juice-" Naruto's face lit up, making Sasori chuckle "Orange juice, Coke, Pepsi, lemonade.. and more.." He said tapping his chin with his pen, "I'll have Coffee," The children's mother- Kushina Namikaze said, "Hai." Sasori nodded

He wrote down '1 Coffee' on his notepad, Then Minato said he would have coffee as well. Sasori walked over to Naruto and knelt down beside him, "Now, what would you like?" He asked "Apple juice!" Naruto grinned,

Sasori laughed slightly and wrote down '1 apple juice', finally… he went to Karin {BEWARE SASORI! KARIN IS WEIRD!} He knelt down beside her, and asked what she would like to drink, she just smiled at him, so, Naruto covered her eyes and said she'll have apple juice too, that earned him a whack on the head from Karin,

Sasori looked at Karin who gave a shrug, so, he nodded. "Your drinks will be out soon. Possibly in like…. Two minutes?" Sasori said putting his notepad away and his pen back on his ear,

He walked into the kitchen and Deidara went to get the girls' orders,

"Uh… I'm late… Sorry…" Deidara apologized, he then gave the girls menus and told them he'll be back in ten minutes.

Sasori then came out of the kitchen with a tray of coffee, while Sakura had Karin and Naruto's drinks. Sakura bit her lip watching her step, {Oh did I forget to say, when Hidan, Deidara, and Sasori hold trays they hold them with one hand. Yes their just that good.}

When Sasori got to the table, he put Minato's and Kushina's coffee on the table, and looked back at his little sister trying hard not to drop or spill the drinks. He smirked "Sakura, like Deidara said, not slow motion, medium slow." He said

"Oh right! Sorry!" Said the pink haired six year old, Sakura got to the table and gave a grinning Naruto his drink, then she gave a glaring Karin her drink. "You didn't poison it did you?" Karin whispered to the girl, "…Poison..? Why would I put poison in a drink?" Sakura asked

"Hmmmm….." Karin narrowed her eyes at Sakura, who shrugged and ran towards her nii-san who picked her up, Sasori looked at the family, "I'll be back with menus," He said, "Oh and also," He put cream and sugar on the table, just in case if the adults wanted to put some in their Coffee.

"Thank you," Kushina said, Sasori nodded, and walked away.

Deidara came out and went to the table he was waiting, "Ready to order?" He asked running a hand through his short messy hair, The girls ordered and he wrote them down. {Use your imagination… I don't know what they ordered…}

Deidara nodded and walked into the kitchen. The bell rang and another family came in… AND ANOTHER… AND ANOTHER…. Until the restaurant was full and the boys were running around the place taking orders like mad. Finally everyone was waited "STUPID LUNCH RUSHHHHH!" The triplets scream leaning on each other

"Deidara!" His father Pein called, "Yes father?" Deidara's eye twitched, "Can you take out the trash?" He asked, "S-S-S-SURE FATHER." Deidara said shaking "Oh after that, can you three wash the dishes?" Pein asked while sweeping the tile floors

The triplets huffed, Finally Hidan blew "FOR THE LOVE OF JASHIN! WE'VE BEEN FLIRTED WITH OVER TEN HUNDRED TIMES SINCE THIS FREAKING PLACE HAS BEEN FREAKING OPENED, WE'VE BEEN TAKING TRASH OUT A MILLION FUCKING TIMES AND NOW WE HAVE TO WASH THE MOTHERFUCKING DISHES! DAMN IT!" He shouts hitting his head up against the wall

Pein raised his eye brow at his son, "Hidan, that's apart of jobs, you have responsibility. You don't get paid for doing nothing, and you surely do not curse. Especially if you're MY son, and at your age, you shouldn't even know most of those words." Pein scolded his son

"Whateeeevvverrrr.." Hidan pouted and walked into the kitchen, Pein looked at Deidara and Sasori, "Got any-" "WHY USSSS!" Deidara screamed and ran out the door with the garbage, "Saso-" "Father, forgive us, Their immature, but, being a amateur of acting immature, I for one say; I hate working." He said and walked away.

Pein nods "Uh… Uh…. Um… your all grounded..!" He looked around to see shocked costumers, "Um… sorry about that… their teens…" Pein said, the people continued to stare at him "You realize staring is rude?" he asked irritated, the people looked away and continued to eat.

But two teens just continued to stare at the orange haired adult, then they burst out laughing "That was hilarious Kakazu!" One laughed "I know right Kisame?" The other laughed. The two 14 year olds laughed their heads off, [they were in a booth and it was only two of them]

Deidara came back in and walked to the kitchen door, before entering he glared at the two laughing boys, "Some people have sick humor.." He mumbled and walked in

"Lets get started…" They said in unison. They then looked around.. THE KITCHEN WAS A MESS! They frowned "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The triplets scream,

{Somewhere in Suna-

Temari: Hey what was that?

Gaara: How should I know?  
Kankuro: I think it was scream…

Temari: Well no duh.

Gaara: Stop being so mean Temari.

Kankuro: At least my REAL sibling defends me.}

**A LOAD FULL OF DISHES LATER**

The boys walk out of the kitchen with their shirts and hair wet, "DAD! HIDAN THREW WATER AT ME!" Deidara shouted "DID NOT!" Hidan defended "STOP LYING HIDAN!" Sasori whacked his brother "YOU GUYS ARE DESPICABLE!" Deidara growled "YEAH I DESPISE YOU GUYS!" Sasori snarled "Y-yeah!? W-well! I HATE YOU GUYS!" Hidan shoved Sasori

"DON'T PUSH ME YOU PRICK!" Sasori spat "SHUT THE HECK UP YOU WUSS!" Hidan shoved him, they heard a whimper, they looked down and saw….. {Everyone was gone, plus the restaurant is closed. It's 9:00 P.M.}

********IN ANIME COMERICAL **

**Ever get tired of waiting for your story/anime to come back on? **

**If so! Skip this commercial! It's quick and- WAIT NO DON'T SKIP MEEEE!** #SKIP**

They then saw… Sakura frowning, tears threatening to fall, the boys look at each other, "Um… Don't cry Saku!" Deidara knelt down to her, "Y-yeah! We don't hate each other! Even if Deidara is annoyingly STUPID." Hidan said nodding kneeling down

"HIDAN!" Sasori kicked him over, Sakura started to cry, "Hidan! Look what you did!" Sasori said "You kicked me! She thinks we freaking hate each other!" Hidan said "Um Um Um Um…" Deidara tried to stop the tears streaming from his little sister's eyes

"What- Why the hell is Sakura crying?" Pein asked picking his crying daughter up, and slightly jumping his daughter on his hip to stop her from crying, {You know how parents used to gently jump you on their hip when you were younger? Just to hush you or something?}

"Shhh.." He hushed his hiccupping daughter, "What's happening?" Konan asked walking over, she noticed her daughter's tear stained face, "W-why is she crying?!" Konan asked taking her daughter from her husband, "That's what I'm still waiting to hear." "We can explain…"

**Chapter Author: CherryTsumeChan**

**Chapter publish date; Tuesday March 24****th**** 8:20 P.M.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title| Haruno Delight.**_

_**Note| {"I am so very sorry about late updates, I have not been very active recently, talk about dee**_**p **_**depression, Even how I try to get out of it, I always go back in when I hear songs that describes my life. I'm just kinda tired of being alone. Forever. #ForeverAlone"} **_

_**Disclaimer| I do not own Naruto. **_

_**Chapter two| Grocery Store, and We're grounded.**_

_**Date: April 5th 7:00 A.M. Saturday Morning. **_

_**Hidan's Point of View. **_

_****LAST NIGHT****_

Welp, readers, if you love us please plan our funerals. I sighed, "We were arguing, and it kinda got out of hand." I said looking down, "Wow first time you confessed considering you're the oldest out of them." Mom said surprised, "Eh." I shrug and lean on the wall. "Whatever." I added. "Stay right here. We'll be back when you apologize, and MEAN it to each other." Dad said glaring, then they walked away with Sakura.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Look what you idiots did." I said growling slighly "Us? What do you mean US?" Sasori asked "You threw water at Deidara!" He added, "So?" I said glaring daggers at him "Shut up Hidan!"

And...

The argument unleashed.

_**Current Day.**_

_**|April 5th, 7:00 A.M.| **_

So, now we're basically _GROUNDED _ugh. I hate that word. Anyways, currently we're on our way to the grocery store, I hate the grocery store. I hate a lot of things. So.. we entered the grocery store and we walked around avoiding fangirls, because once the fangirls see you, they'll be on you like a flea. Well, that's basically what they are but whatever right?

Then, I bumped into- oh god, HER out of ALL people? The whiniest fangirl in our fucking school? I looked away from her, trying to hide my face, She gasped "Hidan-kun!?" She squealed, I face palmed myself, "Damn it." I grumble and walk away. "How are you?" She followed me and hugged my arm close to her chest. _'Fuck off slut, I am not interested,' _I thought, sighing I pulled my arm away from her. "Please leave me alone." I said walking faster,

She whined and followed me "But-but! I just thought since school was starting, we could you know... become friends!? Because the other girls pushed me away! I don't know why they hate me but they just do! I need someone to talk to I promise I won't be so possessive! Please Hidan-kun please!" She begged, I stopped causing her to bump into me, "Whoa whoa whoa. Possessive? What do you think this is a dating relationship. And what the hell makes you think I'd date any slutty girl at the fucking school? Let alone you, like I said before- Leave. Me. Alone." I growled quietly not to draw any attention.

Sasori ran up to me "Hidan! We gotta go! Fangirls saw me!" Then Deidara "Same here! Ohhh holy shit here they come!" He said, ugh but to our dismay Allana started bawling, **(lol, guess who's fault that is Hidan?) **The fangirls surrounded us, "For the love of holy Jashin!" I growled, the fangirls already caused enough attention to fly over to us, **(Yeah that made no sense did it?) **Sasori was panicking like mad, and he's the "calm" one of us. Deidara well he... he.. where'd he-?! "DEIDARA YOU BETRAYER!" He was already out of door! I could hear him shout "EVERY BROTHER FOR HIMSELF!" As he ran down the sidewalk.

Sasori's jaw dropped "I bet he used his art. Hey... if he can use his art, why can't I use my puppets?" He said smirking "You're on your own pal." He said to me and pulled out a (made up puppet, you think of it's name) puppet. He jumped on top of him and used him to step over fangirls. "See you Hidan!" Sasori shouts jumping off his puppet and running out the door with it.

The fangirls were about to jump on me but... "STOP!" Allana said "ALLANA?!" The fangirls growl, "Leave him alone! He's not doing anything but getting stuff for his parents!" She said crossing her arms, "Of course... if you want him to get punished by his parents... you jump on him. If you don't.. well, I'd say let him go and attack some other day.." Allana smirked,

So I ran off to get the stuff Mom and Dad needed, paid for it, and left the store, I hate grocery stores and LUCKY me ALL my school's FANGIRLS were there! Ugh. This is gonna be a loooooong day. Considering it was Saturday, the resturant was open for lunch, and dinner only. Plus Saturday didn't get much customers.

_**Sasori's Point of View.**_

"Aw well, poor Hidan, Hope he made it out without being raped." I said to Deidara who nodded. "I still can't believe we're grounded.." Deidara said sighing. "It's so boring." I replied staring out the window, "Here comes Hidan!" I say pointing out the window. "I wonder if he was raped?" Deidara asked looking at me, I looked at him "I sure hope not, because we're going to be the ones to get the beat up for it." I replied. "Yeah..." He nods,

The door opened and Hidan came in, "Uh.. Hey Hidan, sorry about leaving you but uhm, like Deidara said; Every brother for himself.. hehehe.." I said grinning sheepishly,

"Whatever, Allana made the fangirls stop trying to rape me anyways." He replied sitting on his bed. "Seriously? The whiniest fangirl ever? She made them stop? Wow. The fangirls hate Allana. I wonder how she managed to make them stop." Deidara said.

"Aa. Oh Mom and Dad said we are going to work dinner hours." Hidan told us, checking his phone. "Meh." I shrug "Aw.." Deidara looks down. Suddenly their was a knock at the door. "NOT IT!" Deidara and I shouts, Hidan groans and gets up opening the door. "Hida-nii.. Sakuwa sowwy." Sakura said hugging his leg. Hidan blinked and picked her up, "Nah, it's not really your fault. It's our fault for being such idiots. We never know when to stop arguing and when we're going over board." He replied closing the door and sitting on his bed putting Sakura on his lap.

Sakura stared at Hidan, "I sowwy." She repeated. "Uh.. Sakura.. It's not your fault." Hidan said. She frowned "I sowwwwy!" She hugged him. I laughed silently, Deidara shakes his head "Hidan, Sakura doesn't know what you're talking about you ninny." He said walking over to Hidan and taking Sakura from him. "He meant, it's not your fault Sakura-chan!" Deidara smiles at her "Ooh.." Sakura said. I laughed at Hidan's face. "HAHHAA Now now angry troll don't eat Sakura! HAHAHAHA!" I laugh clutching my stomach. "Shut up Sasori." Hidan glares. "Make me," I smirk.

Sakura hugs Deidara watching us glare at each other, "Why ywou hate ewach owther?" She asked, we broke our glares looking in her direction "We don't hate each other," I said. Hidan nods. "Owh." Sakura yawned. "Nap time?" Deidara asked, Sakura nods sleepily.

I get up and open the door, "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" I shout, "Yes?!" She shouts back "SAKURA IS SLEEPY!" I reply. "Oh okay!" She answers walking upstairs, "Where is she?" She asked, I pointed to Deidara. "Oh." Mom said walking into our room and taking her from Deidara, "You three can come out now." She said. "YEAHHHHHHHH!" We shout running out of the room.

I heard mom laugh, "Boys." She said then walked into Sakura's room, putting her down for a nap...

_**Once again, sorry for late updates and this is a really short chapter, **_

_**Sorry. **_

_**Naruto "CookieLoving" Baka. **_


End file.
